Kraven the Hunter
:Looking for another article with the name Kraven the Hunter? Check out the Kraven the Hunter disambiguation page. Kraven the Hunter is a highly skilled hunter with enhanced senses and strength given to him by a serum. He has met Spider-Man as both friend and foe. History Early life Sergei Kravinoff was born into Russion nobility. As an adult Sergei traveled to Africa and became a big game hunter. However, when big game hunting became illegal Sergei became a safari guide. When Dr. Mariah Crawford came to Africa searching for his lost colleague, James Reeves, Kravinoff was her guide. During this time Kravinoff and Mariah fell in love. When Kravinoff and Mariah finally found Dr. Reeves they discovered that Reeves became more primal from taking a wonder drug that could heal any wound. Reeves then gave Mariah the serum and went into the jungle. As Mariah followed him she was attacked by hyenas. Sergei then came to her rescue and fought off the hyenas. However, Kravinoff was seriously injured. Against Reeves warnings Mariah gave Kravinoff the serum. The serum made Kravinoff heal extremely fast. The serum also made Kravinoff faster and stronger and it increased his senses to the same levels of wild animals. The serum also made Kravinoff more primal and aggressive and he started to hunt like a wild animal. The serum changed Kravinoff so much that he even took the name Kraven the Hunter. Tracking Mariah Crawford Sometime later Mariah came to New York City and began working for the Hardy Foundation to find a cure for Kraven. However, Kraven was able to track her down and was ready to force her to go back to Africa with him. However, Spider-Man arrived and saved her. Spider-Man then took Mariah to Joseph Robertson's apartment to hide her there because Joseph was out of town on business. However, Robertson returned home early and believing that Robbie was Kraven, Mariah snuck out the window. Only minutes later Kraven burst into Robbie's home and demanded to know where Mariah was. Kraven then took Robbie hostage and and used him as leverage to get Spider-Man to find Mariah and bring her to him. For several hours Spider-Man searched the city with no luck in finding Mariah. However, Spider-Man spotted a sign for the Central Park Zoo and deduced that that must be where Kraven was. As Spider-Man arrived at the zoo he fell into traps set by Kraven. Kraven then cronfronted Spider-Man himself. Kraven was able to get the upper hand. However, Mariah ran in to the zoo and accidentally set off one of Kraven's traps and fell into the lion cage. Kraven then rushed into the cage and was able to fight off the lions. However, Kraven was severely injured during the fight. Mariah and Spider-Man then rushed in and Mariah gave Kraven the cure. The cure then returns Kraven to his old self and reunites with Mariah and they leave New York City. Powers Kraven is an expert hunter. The formula that he took also increased his reflexes, strenght, speed, and senses. The serum made Kraven so strong that he could fight lions with his bare hands. It also made him as fast as a cheetah and enhanced his sense of small to such levels that Kraven could track his prey just by their scent. Kraven's agility was also increased and rivaled that of Spider-Man's. Kraven is also proficient in using various types of weapons. In the comics Most of Kraven's comic book backstory was kept intact in Spider-Man: The Animated Series with only slight changes. In the comics Kraven was naturally evil. However, in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Kraven was a good person that became more aggressive after taking the serum that gave him his powers. In the comics Kraven was also the half-brother of the Chameleon. However, in the series Kraven and the Chameleon have no relation. In the comics Kraven was also one of the founding members of the Sinister Six. Appearances *Kraven the Hunter Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:A-Z